


A Whole New World

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Caught in the Act, Genji needs mindbleach, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Hanzo gets bored while watching a film, and has to find something to keep himself busy. Luckily he has Jesse





	A Whole New World

“ _ So, what have you chosen for tonight, Jesse? _ ” asked Hanzo, stretching himself on the sofa.

“ _ Aladdin, one of the classics _ ” answered Jesse, as he set the TV. “ _ I think you’ll like it; the music is great” _

“ _ Hmm, we shall see _ .  _ The last one was pretty boring; I wanted to make sushi out of that siren _ ”

_ “Hanzo, she is 16. All teens are bratty _ ”

“ _ I wasn’t _ ”

“ _ You were a ninja nerd at 16, obsessed with honor, duty, and respecting your elders _ ”

“ _ Mulan was better, and it shows all that” _

“ _ You are just biased because there is a dragon, and the lead is hot _ ”

“ _ I am not biased, and those things are only a part of what makes it so good. That’s why my grandmother manage to convince the elders that we should be allowed to watch it. Li Shang was just a great plus when I was a very confused teenager” _

_ “Thank you, Hanzo’s gran for helping him come out” _

_ “You arse, she never knew” _

_ “She still helped. Anyway, ready to start?” _

_ “Go ahead” _

 

The film started and Hanzo found himself enjoying it for the most part. McCree was right that the music was good, but he couldn’t stop grating his teeth at the blandness of most of the characters.

 

_ “Is she supposed to fall in love with Aladdin? He is is less smart than the monkey, and a worse conversationalist than the parrot” _

_ “I think you exaggerate, sweetie” _

_ “Not even the genie’s magic can make him interesting. He is too tiny and too dumb” _

_ “Not everybody can be Li Shang, Hanzo” _

_ “They should. He is the hottest character ever” _

_ “If you say so, sweetie” _

 

Hanzo’s attention span dropped to the floor when the romantic scene started, growing absolutely restless. He definitely needed to get a distraction. An idea came to him, and with a  sly smile, he was off the sofa and on his knees in front of Jesse in record time, surprising him.

 

_ “Hi there. Do you see somethin’ you like there, darlin’?” _

“ _ Mmm, yes _ ” said Hanzo. Moving his hands under Jesse's t shirt, he massaged him in the area where his pants began, as if ignoring the tent that was forming in the area.

_ “Nngh, tease...You sure you want to do this here? We’re facing the door” _

“ _ Jesse, it’s 2 am and people knew we were here. Everybody is asleep. We should be fine _ ”

“ _ You make good points. Go ahead, darlin _ ’ “ replied Jesse, as he put his hands around Hanzo’s head.

 

Hanzo didn’t answer, being more focused on freeing Jesse’s cock from his trousers. As the film kept on going on and on about wonderful worlds and carpet rides, he started licking the base of Jesse’s cock, moving up and down slowly, stopping briefly to kiss the shaft lightly. McCree stroked his hair, as Hanzo kept on working his way up to the tip. Once he reached it, he changed his rhythm, sucking on it while he moved his tongue under the foreskin. McCree bucked slightly at the sensation, and kept on stroking his hair, while murmuring encouraging words.He let out a loud gasp when Hanzo, without any indication, bobbed his head down and took his whole cock in his mouth. McCree bit his hand, trying to control the loud sounds coming from his mouth, as he bucked and squirmed, thrusting inside Hanzo’s mouth with crazy abandon. 

 

As McCree got closer to orgasm, Hanzo, still deepthroating him, wiggled his tongue around, and kept on sucking, until he felt McCree’s body tensing, followed by warm, salty cum filling his mouth completely. If something could be remarked about Hanzo would be his diligence, which he showed by swallowing it all, not letting even a drop fall out. Moving his mouth closer to the tip, he kept on sucking on McCree’s oversensitive cock, making him squirm in his seat.

 

They were both so focused on what Hanzo was doing with his mouth, only slightly aware that the film was still on , that they didn’t notice Genji getting into the room until he let out a disgusted: “ _ Uggh, my eyes. This is not what I wanted to see tonight _ ”

McCree put his hands around a very red, shirtless Hanzo, as if trying to protect him from the little shit’s mockery, and tried to put a stern tone on his voice:  

 

“ _ You know, Genji, it’s always good to announce yourself _ ”

“ _ Hey, the film was on, and...ugh. Now I won't get the image out of my head _ ”

“ _ Maybe this will finally teach you some manners, brother _ ” said Hanzo, smirking at Genji with swollen lips. “ _ Now, fuck off _ ”

“ _ Ugh, yeah. I shall go wash my eyes with bleach _ ” replied a seemingly disgusted Genji, fleeing the room.

 

As soon as Genji left, both men exploded in laughter, and it took them several minutes to compose themselves before Jesse could speak:

 

“ _ I TOLD you that could happen _ ”

“ _ My brother is 35 years old, AND I had to get his ass from worse situations when we were young. I could tell you so much shit on him _ ”

“ _ As interesting as that sounds, we should probably finish this movie, and then move to somewhere more private...maybe my quarters? _ ”

_ “Sounds like a plan” _

_ “Can I trust your ninja ass to behave for twenty minutes? I will make it worth your while” _

_ “Hmmm, I think I can definitely endure more of this...but I hope you fulfill your promises” _

_ “Wait and see, sweetie. Just wait and see _ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired in real life events >.>
> 
> I am ohayokuroneko on tumblr, if anyone is interested in following my boring self.
> 
> English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
